ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BLANK
BLANK '''is Clank's clone. Old page: B.L.A.N.K. ''Ratchet & Clank: The Return of Vox'' Gleeman Vox decides to capture Clank to make a powerful clone. It is successful and the clone was suppose to fully look like Clank, but it failed. He was the same as Clank, but had Black eyes and a purple top. Then BLANK reports that Clank has escaped and went back to Ratchet. At Planet Erout, BLANK killed a Giant Blorggie with a Robotic Gun. He said, "You rue this battle!", but was punched down to the sky by Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence. He wasn't seen again until the final battle. When Gleeman Vox was broken/killed, BLANK took over the Apcolayse Rider and fought Ratchet and Clank. He lost and was destroyed in the Dismantler. ''Ratchet & Clank Universe: The war of the universe'' ''Rebirth'' Mr. Nefarious found pieces of the remains of BLANK. He repaired it and made the reborn of BLANK! ''Raid on Veldin'' Ratchet and Clank heard that Kyzil Plateu was being raided and our duo stopped it and BLANK left the scene. Attacking the Bogon Capital/Meeting Dr. Nefarious 2.0 When Ratchet and Clank came to the capital of http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Bogon_Galaxy Bogon Galaxy, it was under attack and the Bogon President. Ratchet and Clank met Dr. Nefarious 2.0 AND Lawrence 2.0 and beaten Blank and co. out of the planet. Then they met the president. See the plot section to see who exactly the president. ''Alone again'' When our duo came to the Lombax Asteroid Field, BLANK and the two 2.0s came and attacked them and Ratchet and Clank destroyed their ships, and sent BLANK onto a asteroid going to the Cragmite Asteroid Field. As for the 2.0s, they were stuck on a asteroid. How does ''that ''seem familiar? ''Broken once more'' When Ratchet and Clank had their most recent battle against BLANK, they broke him again and threw him towards a blackhole. Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio BLANK returns in Ratchet941's R&C Super Trio book series. After he was tossed in the blackhole, he was tossed through a wormhole. The Loki found him and reassembled him. BLANK went rouge and then tried to steal the plans to Klunk's new super laser. After he learned that SuperGhostbuster, emrak and GUZ916 had the plans, he kidnapped Ghostbuster and disguised himself as him. Reveal After Ghostbuster and BLANK battled, BLANK built a factory on planet Aranos and built several billion evil versions of Alpha Clank, Alpha Klunk, and a new robot named Alpha BLANK. Tools of Mass Destruction BLANK has his factory destroyed and swears revenge. He returns but is shot out of a cannon by pirates and is seemingly dead. The Quest For Ghostbuster At the end ''GUZ & Emrak: The Quest For Ghostbuster'', it's revealed that BLANK survived and was disguised as a Zoni and is helping Dr. Nefarious to kiddnap Ghostbuster. A Break Through Time BLANK was defeated by Sigmund and Ghostbuster and was reprogrammed. He then started working as a cleaner-bot. Appearences *Ratchet & Clank: The Return of Vox' *Ratchet & Clank Universe: The war of the universe'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio'' *''Secret Agent Clank: Clank vs. BLANK'' Category:Enemies Category:Mr.Nefarious's minions Category:Clones of Clank Category:Elimenated Characters that have been revived Category:Ratchet & Clank: Super Trio